winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx club get frozen
"in this episode the winx club and vircures go to a coronation and find the queen has ice powers and they try to get summer back before hansand the spidex can kill elsa to be king and rule arendelle. plot "Elsa, princess of Arendelle, possesses the ability to create ice and snow. One morning, while playing, she accidentally injures her younger sister Anna. The king and queen seek help from trolls, who heal Anna and remove her memories of her sister's magic. In order to protect Elsa and keep her powers a secret, the royal family locks themselves away in their castle. Elsa, afraid of hurting Anna again, spends most of her time hiding in her room trying to gain control of her powers, creating a rift between the two sisters through their adolescence, which is further strained after their parents die at sea during a storm." Three years later, the winx club and the vircures (along with trader johan) are going to Arendelle to celebrate Elsa's, and blooms coronation ceremony(see draco's in his outfits), thorin also explains he was at arendelle during there childhood to calm down from his search for draco and bloom. Among the dignitaries is the Duke of Weselton (which is usally misspelled as weaseltown), a tradesman who wants to exploit the kingdom for profit, dr nefarious which has been ordered by prison retorn to be with the winx club and for him to be officially reformed and be on parrol (also because his malfunction has been getting annoying there) the four lords tar. rantulius, frog, madrel derk, and menfrel few(who are actully tarantulus, false vrak,admiral malkor,Creepox in disguise) yokai ri(who is the real vrak in disguise) who brings a ice statue of a caracara, miguel and tulio then try to change dr nefarious mind of think of being on The right side. Excited that the castle's gates will finally open to the public, Anna explores the town and meets Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, with the pair quickly developing a mutual attraction for each other and brought a new liger zoid along also with his loyal warriors called masked knights. bloom and Elsa's coronation goes off without incident, and the two sisters begin to bond again at the reception. During the reception, Hans proposes to Anna, who hastily accepts. Elsa, however, refuses to grant her blessing on the marriage, setting off an argument between the sisters which culminates in Elsa's abilities being exposed to the guests Panicked and embarresed, Elsa flee, inadvertently unleashing an eternal winter on the kingdom in the process and the ice caracara comes to life a steals the ice crystal of arendelle which also freezes arendelle. Free of her secret and far from Arendelle, they builds themself an ice palace and unknowingly brings to life her and Anna's childhood snowman, Olaf. Anna and the winx club including nefarious and the vircures sets out in search of Elsa, determined to return her to Arendelle, end the winter, and mend their relationship. While getting supplies, they meet mountain man Kristoff and his reindeer Sven. Anna convinces Kristoff to guide her to the North Mountain in search of her sister, they are then attacked by uruk hai and wolves enroute, after they escaped the wolfs, and Uruk hai the group encounters Olaf who leads them to Elsa's hideaway, while traveling dr nefarious reveils that tarantulus rigged the detonator to blow faster thean 60 seconds, and that he engaged the teleporter to prison retorn and that dr nefarious has researched magic and the dragons flame and found that the dragons flame can not be removed from its owners, which the others look impressed on him. Anna and Elsa are reunited, but while Anna tries to persuade her elder sister to return, Elsa still harbors fears of hurting anna. Elsa becomes agitated and accidentally strikes Anna in the heart with her powers Desperate to get Anna to leave, Elsa creates a giant snow creature that throws them out. As they flee, Kristoff notices that Anna's hair is turning white, and decides to take her back to his adoptive family of rock trolls, "There, Grand Pabbie reveals that Anna's heart has been frozen, and unless it's thawed by "an act of true love," she will become frozen solid forever. Kristoff bringing Anna races back to Arendelle, believing a kiss from Hans will save her. Meanwhile, Hans and vrak(in his yokai ri form), who had gone on a search for Anna, encounters Elsa and brings her back to Arendelle after she is knocked unconscious during a fight with vrak where he knocks the chandelier above her head down, shackling her in the dungeon for her own protection. Hans pleads with Elsa to undo the winter, but Elsa admits she is unable to control her powers, as hans leaves vrak takes a portion of her powers as his own, the winx and the vircures return to arendelle but they are not allowed in by order of the duke of weselton When Anna is reunited with Hans and begs him to kiss her to break the curse, Hans refuses and leaves Anna to die, revealing his true plan of marrying Anna to seize control of Arendelle's throne after he eliminates Elsa and joined tarantulus gang and "Hans lies to the assembled foreign royals that he and Anna were married just before she died as a result of Elsa's powers, making him the ruler of Arendelle. Hans charges Elsa with treason for the killing of Anna and sentences her to death" but principle celestia and vice principle Luna don't belive him and demand to see if she is dead and is to not touch Elsa, the winx are then seen in the forest with kristoff trying to change his mind, then shippo and kirara then comes to them that hans was lying to anna(for they were overhearing him),and they also see that the duke took everything from trader Johan ships despite being told not to touch anything, on his ship elsa who had escaped regain the snowflake which vrak took while she was unconcious from patch who had also escaped, and tossed it at the winx to give them the power of ice, just then the janitor appears saying that he was fixing the pipes, and explains to them that their is another kind of act of true love, they try to get ot the palace to help, but they then sees werewolves, and other hybrid monsters and hans warriors emerging from the gates of arendelle who have been tricked by the real vrak, to attack an ice army made by elsa to save her, then the cures show the armies of celtoneon to support starting the battle for Arendelle. they defeat spidex, whiel Dr nefarious deals with tarantulus, Olaf finds Anna and reveals Kristoff is in love with her and olaf see's him coming for her, through the battle, after a werewolf hybrid rams through the window, but as they ready to get to krisoff, ice begins to form, from the ice caracara's shadow but another werewolf breaks the wall, allowing them to escape. The two then travel together onto the fjord to find him as the battle continues in the background. Hans and vrak confronts Elsa and tells her Anna is dead because of her actions. In Elsa's despair, the storm immediately stops, allowing liger zero with scnider to attack dark liger and giving Kristoff and Anna the chance to reach each other. However Anna, seeing that Hans and vrak are about to kill Elsa, gives one last look to Kristoff, then throws herself between the two and subsequently freezes solid, blocking the blow and kills vrak. As Elsa grieves for her sister, Anna begins to thaw; her decision to sacrifice herself to save her sister constituting an "act of true love." (while having kowlaski and Maurice confused for a while and then walking off a little) "Realizing love is the key to controlling her powers, Elsa is able to thaw the kingdom and even provides Olaf with the means to survive outside of winter by creating a snow flurry over his head, hans then comes to, and is punched in the face by anna, and falls into the water with vraks dead body. Hans and the black liger remains are sent back to the Southern Isles to face punishment for his crimes against the royal family of Arendelle and for hand to deal with his twelve elder brothers, the Duke is told that Elsa has cut off trade with Weselton, draco and dr nefarious shake hands as a truce for thier rivalry ended. Anna and Kristoff share a kiss,and the two sisters reconcile on an ice rink made by elsa, with Elsa promising never to shut the castle gates again(lyrics for love conquers all for song below), Vrak is then seen flying to his new fortress and have his coronation as the new king and leader of the sauron empire. transcript 'chapter 1: do you want to build a snowman' 'chapter 2: elsa coronation' 'chapter 3: elsa's secret is know and let it go' 'chapter 4: the hunt for elsa' 'chapter 5:the return,battle, and return of summer to arendelle' 'epilouge' Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries